The Bet
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: A rainy morning triggers a delightful event. Well, for us... because Hikaru is almost losing it! Yaoi, twincest: HikaXKao


**Hello, my dear Ouran fans! I'm so happy that I was ****able to write again, I was kinda having an author's block. I hope this fic is enough to make you not hate me for so much time away from .**

**Twincest yaoi, overcome your preconceptions and read it now!**

**It makes me so sad to say that I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.**

The Bet

Hikaru woke up when the freezing rain outside his bedroom got stronger. Even though the windows were carefully closed, he cuddled up to his brother, looking for his warmth. Kaoru opened his golden eyes and found two identical ones staring at him.

"Good morning, my sweet." Hikaru kissed the pale skin of his neck.

"Good morning, Hikaru." Kaoru smiled. "It'll rain all day long, we'll have to stay inside the house."

"Well, it's okay, since I was planning to do something here." Hikaru looked seductively at his twin.

"Sorry, what do you mean?" it was obvious that the younger one knew what those plans were, he just didn't want to admit it.

"You know exactly what I mean." he cupped Kaoru's chin to bring his face closer. "Mom and dad traveled yesterday night. And we're going to be alone, because all the maids are on vacation."

Kaoru pulled away and crossed his arms. "Hikaru, you're such a pervert teenager!"

"You're a pervert too!" Hikaru had to move to face him, a rather childish tone on his voice.

"Not so much as you are! Really, you can't keep your hands off me…" Kaoru glared at his brother.

"Do you think so?" the mischievous mind of our little devil suddenly had an idea. "Do you want to make a bet and find out?"

"A bet?" Kaoru stopped for a minute to think about the rules. "Ok, during 24 hours, you can't kiss me or try to take my clothes off… or do anything sexual towards me. Do you accept it?"

"Of course! And the loser will have to do both homeworks during this whole week…" Hikaru stretched out his arm.

Kaoru nodded affirmatively and they shook their hands. That new game was starting.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Before lunch:**

They would call to some high class Japanese restaurant and order their food. Hikaru was trying to watch TV, a difficult task since his thoughts were always about his Kaoru. Then, he heard a sweet voice, something very easy to recognize:

"Hikaru, could you help me, please? The paper just fell down from my hand… and it's under the bed." Kaoru used his cutest way of speaking, pouring innocence on each word.

"You're hopeless, dear brother… you can't even hold a piece of…" Hikaru's mouth became abruptly dry and he blushed insanely. When he turned to the side, he saw his brother on the floor, on his hands and knees, in a somewhat erotic position that could turn him on. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to get the paper where mom wrote that new restaurant's number." Kaoru wanted to laugh as he saw Hikaru's reaction. He would have a lot of fun teasing that devilish boy.

"Stand up, I'm going to get this…" the older Hitachiin looked away and put his hand under the bed. He pushed the paper as quick as possible and gave it to Kaoru.

"Thank you… I'm going to order our food." Kaoru sat on the bed, a grateful smile spread across his face. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you choose. I need to… do something…" Hikaru ran desperately to the bathroom and locked it.

Kaoru blinked a few times and laughed. It would be a funny Saturday for him… and a long day for Hikaru.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**After lunch:**

Hikaru was resting on their bed when Kaoru entered in the bedroom, holding a lollipop. He knew that his evil younger brother would try to tease him again.

"Hey, Hikaru… you're weird today…" Kaoru put the candy in and out his mouth, sucking it in slow motions. "You know that you can give up anytime you want."

"I'm not going to give up… I'm perfectly fine!" Hikaru tried to hide his trembling voice. "And lollipops were meant for licking, you're not eating it the right way."

"Really? Sorry, I didn't know about that…" Kaoru sat next to Hikaru. His skillful tongue licked the lollipop outside his mouth. He had an innocent look upon his face, but the way his tongue moved up and down was just too sexy for comfort.

Hikaru was breathing heavily. His face reddening as a lot of memories of other nights popped inside his mind.

"Kaoru, you said that we couldn't do anything sexual… you're not following the rules." he kept gazing at the space.

"No, no, Hikaru… YOU can't do anything sexual towards ME… it doesn't mean that I can't tease you." Kaoru's eyes glinted mischievously.

Hikaru covered his eyes with one hand and just stayed there, thinking about how unfair that bet was becoming.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**During the afternoon:**

Hikaru and Kaoru were watching a movie. A silly comedy that couldn't drag them to a more intimate level. They were awkwardly apart, sitting on each side of the sofa. But Kaoru moved closer to his brother.

"Don't you want to stop this bet now, Hikaru?" he said serenely.

"No, I can't lose." Hikaru stated, as firm as possible.

"Oh, but I want you so badly…" Kaoru rested his chin on Hikaru's shoulder.

The older boy bit his lower lip. "Stop doing this, you're too mean…"

"So you'll have to punish me." Kaoru's words were full of desire.

"As soon as we finish this stupid game, I'm going to teach you how to behave." Hikaru had to close his eyes to concentrate.

"But if you admit that you lost, I'll be submissively yours…" Kaoru placed a kiss on Hikaru's neck.

"I… I…" Hikaru needed all of his self-control to stop himself from pouncing over Kaoru. "You almost got me. Almost."

He left Kaoru pouting and went to the kitchen to drink some cold water.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Snack time:**

"Kaoru, I'm hungry… let's eat some cookies." Hikaru screamed from the kitchen.

"Yes… and we could drink some hot chocolate." Kaoru went after his brother.

"Ok, but you'll have to make it." Hikaru said as he looked inside the storeroom.

He came back with some cookies and saw Kaoru holding a bowl full of recently melted chocolate.

"I guess there's too much in here… we're not going to use all of this." he poured milk in two cups and mixed it with some of the chocolate.

"Yes, looks like you exaggerated." Hikaru grabbed his cup and took a sup of that delicious liquid. "It's good… hey, wait a minute, I had an idea!" he spread the chocolate over the cookies, like a syrup.

"Ooh, great!" Kaoru bit one cookie and slowly licked the chocolate that remained on his finger.

They sat there for a while, eating and drinking. Hikaru was starting to think that his luck had changed, but Kaoru wouldn't stop until he won the bet, he was just waiting for the right opportunity. And it came.

"Hikaru, there's something on your cheek." he placed a hand behind his brother's neck.

"Let me clean it." Hikaru didn't have time to move. He felt Kaoru's wet tongue against his skin, dangerously near his mouth. It was a dazzling and forbidden feeling. If he turned his head slightly, he would kiss those desired lips. But losing a game was not an option and he managed to pull away. "Sorry, Kaoru… but we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning."

Kaoru decided to continue drinking his hot chocolate and let Hikaru recover his breath. Or else he would drive the older Hitachiin crazy.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**At night:**

Their day was finally coming to an end. Hikaru wanted to go to bed earlier than he usually did, because… well, he could always rely on his dreams. After taking a relaxing bath, he was watching TV on their bed. At this moment, Kaoru was in the bathroom, thinking about a last resort to seduce his brother. He came back to the bedroom, using nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist.

It was such a stunning view, that almost naked body… with some water drops all over his delicious pale skin.

Hikaru tried to look back at the TV, but it was such a difficult task. Specially when the younger twin decided to open the lower drawer of the wardrobe. Hmm, that perfectly delicate boy. The sound of the remote control falling to the ground brought a smile to Kaoru's face. Turning slightly, he could see his uneasy brother struggling to remain calm.

A few steps and they were close once again. Kaoru put his clean clothes on the bed, his hands slipping to take off the towel… and then Hikaru forgot all of his self-control.

He jumped on the bed, getting on his knees to forbid the other's movements.

"Kaoru..." he held the towel with one hand.

"W-what?" Kaoru shuddered when he felt some fingers rubbing a soft spot on his skin.

"I lost…" as soon as he said that, he dropped the winner's towel and laid down over him on the bed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Later that night, after some intensely passionate hours, as he felt Kaoru's hot breath ghosting over his neck, Hikaru could only think that it was the first time he had enjoyed losing a bet.

**Well, how was it? Reviews make the authors happy and willing to write more. Let me know if you liked this fic. Oh, and I'm accepting ideas for new ones.**** Actually, I really need ideas because I'm not so creative nowadays.**


End file.
